Only One
by JennBenn3148
Summary: Draco knows that he's doing the right thing, but seeing what "the right thing" is doing to his Harry is killing him. Possibly literally. DM/HP SLASH Multi-chaptered semi-song fic based on Yellowcard's "Only One". RATED M! Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and my psychiatrist tells me despite what I may think sometimes, I'm not J.K. Rowling **_

**_Rated M for sexual content & strong language!_**

**_A.N.: This started off as an idea for a one-shot song fic and it just grew wildly. I've got the chapters plotted out and looks to be about 4 chapters long. The song is "Only One" by Yellowcard. It's Draco/Harry so obviously it's slash. If you don't like boy on boy action HIT THE BACK BUTTON. This is my first HP fanfiction so please be nice. All flames will be answered publicly. I am not a professional writer so please don't expect me to be. However constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my beta, the lovely shadeshadows Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!_**

_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

_**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**_

_**And I've thrown my words all around**_

_**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

"Draco, why?"

"It's Malfoy to you Potter." Draco spat out at the boy with a sneer of disgust as he said the other's name.

"Dray, don't do this to me please. I...I can't take it if you leave me. Did I do something wrong? Please just tell me what it was and...and I'll fix it. I won't leave the towels on your bathroom floor anymore I swear to Merlin Dray I won't do it anymore, just please, please don't do this to me." Harry said pleadingly, his emerald eyes shining with unshed tears and his voice coming out in broken sobs.

"Potter, there is nothing that you could say or bribe me with to make me stay with you. I wouldn't stay with you if you were the last man on Earth. You were a great shag but that's all you were. I'm done playing pretend, and now I want someone worthy of a Malfoy." He said while examining his impeccably manicured nails. "Which you are obviously not." He threw a look of disgust at Harry.

"But...but you told me you loved me. You held me while I mourned the death of my godfather. You made love to me and..." Harry was beginning to lose the battle with his emotions and tears were streaming down his bronzed face freely now.

"Potter, obviously I'm going to have to spell this out for you since you don't seem to be getting the picture." He sneered at Harry, looking incredibly pissed that he had to be wasting his precious time explaining anything to the Gryffindor golden boy. "You. Were. Nothing. More. Then. A. Decent. Piece. Of. Ass." He said emphasizing each word by poking Harry in the chest and backing him against the wall.

With Harry's back firmly against the wall and his head hung, tears pouring from his eyes, Malfoy cocked his head and lifted Harry's chin. "How could you seriously think that someone like me could ever be in love with someone like you?" He gave Harry a sympathetic smile before pushing himself flush against Harry and smashing his lips bruisingly against Harry's. Harry fiercely returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around Draco's neck drawing the taller boy closer, trying desperately to hold onto him for as long as possible.

Draco wrapped one pale slender hand into Harry's ebony hair and yanked back as hard as he could, eliciting a gasp from the boy as his head hit the stone wall behind him. Draco attacked the long tanned neck in front of him like a predator attacking it's prey. Licking, and sucking his way down Harry's neck. Biting down hard on his collarbone making Harry moan in pain and grit his teeth, there would definitely be a huge bruise there tomorrow morning. Draco quickly ripped Harry's shirt off, not bothering to unbutton it and continued his trek downwards, biting and licking down Harry's chest. He stopped to take one of Harry's nipples in his mouth, rolling it across his tongue before biting down with Harry hissing in both extreme pain and pleasure. He did the same to the other before continuing his way down, raking his nails down Harry's golden back and leaving scratches all down his chest. He unbuckled Harry's belt and tore it from his pants, throwing it across the empty classroom. He quickly unbuttoned the trousers and divested Harry of both his trousers and his boxers at the same time and threw them off to the side as well. He stood back up and starting biting Harry's earlobe before going back to attacking his lips with his own and his teeth. Harry moaned before wrapping his legs around Draco's waist and clinging to him, kissing him back with everything he had. Draco put one hand on Harry's ass, spreading the his cheeks slightly and with the other he quickly unzipped his pants. As soon as he had freed his rock hard cock he thrust it into Harry as hard as he could, making the brunette scream.

"God Dray, you could have at least prepared me." Harry said with his eyes screwed shut and his breathing harsh; trying to get over the intense pain coursing through his lithe body.

"I wouldn't waste my time on a whore like you." Draco said gruffly before pistoning himself into Harry as hard and roughly as possible. Harry screamed again as he felt the skin tearing and tears began leaking from his eyes. Draco unmercifully continued slamming into Harry, causing the rough wall to scratch at Harry's back, the skin becoming raw and stinging as sweat rolled down his back into the cuts.

Harry now had a steady stream of tears coursing down his face, although the pain of Draco's sudden intrusion had gone down with their sweat and Harry's blood mixing to form a lubricant. "OH SWEET MERLIN, RIGHT THERE DRAY! Please god don't stop baby...ohhhh! Draco had shifted their position and was now ramming into Harry's prostrate, making the boy forget about the pain coursing through his body as his tears of pain were replaced by tears of pleasure. "Ahhhhh, baby I'm gonna cum!" And with one more thrust into him Harry's entire body went rigid and his back arched as he came all over Draco's shirt. The feeling of Harry's muscles tightening around him forced Draco's orgasm to rack his body as well as he filled Harry to the brim with his seed.

Both of them stood there like that with Draco still inside of Harry and their foreheads against each other, letting their heart beats return to normal and their breathing to calm down. Harry pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Draco's nose, which seemed to snap him out of his orgasm induced euphoria. He slipped out of Harry and let go of him suddenly. Had it not been for Harry's quick seeker reflexes he would have fallen to the floor, but he quickly righted himself and stood there, suddenly very aware of his nakedness in front of Draco's piercing gaze. Draco sneered at the mess on his shirt and quickly scourgified himself and zipped his pants back up before grabbing Harry's arm bruisingly and kissing him hard, biting down on his bottom lip hard, drawing blood.

"Like I said...a decent piece of ass." Draco said before pulling away and heading towards the door.

"Dray..." Harry said in shock, the tears pouring from his eyes once again in shame and horror.

"See you around Potter." Draco snarled out before walking out into the hall and slamming the classroom door behind him.

_**I feel so broken up**_

_**And I give up**_

_**I just want to tell you so you know**_

"I love you too." Harry whispered dejectedly to himself before sliding down the wall and curling into himself, crying uncontrollably.

And that was exactly the position that Hermoine had found him in three hours later after he had cried himself to sleep.

DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP...HP/DM...DM/HP

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

"FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!" Draco screamed into the night sky before dropping to his knees. He took his head in his hands and finally let himself feel everything that had been coursing through him since he'd gone to meet Harry earlier that night, crying bitterly.

He had found his way out here after he had left the love of his life completely broken and shattered on the empty classroom floor. It had completely broken him to do what he had done, and to hurt Harry like that, but it was the only way to get Harry to understand that Draco was really leaving him. It had been two weeks since he had first gotten summoned to Voldemort, what started this whole mess.

_"Draco how nice of you to finally join us." Voldemort sneered at him. _

_"I'm sorry my lord. It was the first chance I could get to get away from Hogwarts; they've increased security around the castle making it much harder to sneak out." Draco answered back, his insides trembling in fear of what would happen to him for ignoring his father's demands that he accompany them to a meeting._

_"I see." Voldemort said twirling his wand in his fingers with a contemplative look on his face. "Very well."_

_Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He had been so sure coming into this that he would have been punished for his disobedience. He looked back up at the appalling creature in front of him just in time to see the smile play upon his lips. Draco's eyes went huge as he watched Voldemort point his wand at him and scream, "CRUCIO!"_

_Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a silent scream as he dropped to the floor convulsing from the most painful agony he'd ever felt tearing through his body. He laid on that cold stone floor convulsing for five minutes before Voldemort had gotten bored with him and cancelled the curse he'd thrown on the boy. "You should have tried harder, you incompetent boy." was the last thing that he had heard before his entire world had gone black._

_He awoke three hours later in his own bed. His mother was sitting on the edge of the bed pressing a cool cloth to his forehead and frowning down at him worriedly. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he groaned. _

_"Hush my dragon. Severus left a pain potion for you when he dropped you off here before he had to return to our Lord. I need you to sit up for a moment so that you can take it." Narcissa said with her perfect mask of calm in place._

_Draco looked up at his mother and saw the tell-tale shimmer in her eyes that told him that she was holding back tears. He gingerly pulled himself up, grimacing as he placed weight on his left arm and he felt like knives were shooting through his shoulder. He took the uncorked potion from his mother and swallowed it slowly and laying himself back down onto the bed._

_"You dislocated your shoulder; your godfather was kind enough to heal it and the rib that you broke before he left." Narcissa said as she gracefully stood up and headed towards the door. Without turning around, she whispered, "I never wanted you to be involved with this. You're too young. I wasn't able to protect you and I'm sorry I've failed you my son," her voice raw with emotion. She wiped a tear from her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding at her son and leaving him to his own thoughts._

It was at that time that Draco had decided that he would have to break up with Harry. There was too much of a risk, and he couldn't knowingly place the boy in more danger then he was already in for his own selfish reasons. He had been in love with Harry for three years before they had finally admitted their feelings to each other at the end of fifth year, and would probably continue to love Harry for the rest of his life. But he would be damned if he would place Harry in harm's way. There just wasn't any way for a future death eater to be with the saviour of the light side. So he had decided that he would shoulder the burden and the pain of having to break up with him and stay away from his beautiful lover if it meant he was safe, even if only for the time being. He just hadn't expected for it to hurt so damn much. He sneered at his inner mind "Of course it would hurt this much, you just lost the only person who ever REALLY knew you. What the hell did you expect it to feel like?"

He looked up over the lake as the moonlight made the tears pouring down his face sparkle like diamonds and whispered into the night, "Like I just lost my only one."


	2. Chapter 2

****

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and my psychiatrist tells me despite what I may think sometimes, I'm not J.K. Rowling **_

**_Rated M for sexual content & strong language!_**

**_A.N.: I just want you all to know, I've been on vacation all week and I actually put down the glass of wine and came off the beach to post this lol I'm just kidding...the wine is still in my hand. I was delighted to see how many people added my stories to story alert, but while I was flattered, I would love it if you could tell me how you like it and such..in other words...Reviews Please?_**

**_A.N.: The song is "Only One" by Yellowcard. It's Draco/Harry so obviously it's slash. If you don't like boy on boy action HIT THE BACK BUTTON. This is my first HP fanfiction so please be nice. All flames will be answered publicly. I am not a professional writer so please don't expect me to be. However constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my beta, the lovely shadeshadows Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!_**

**_Made my mistakes, let you down_**

**_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_**

**_Ran my whole life in the ground_**

**_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_**

"Dray, sweetie, come here." Pansy said soothingly sitting down on Draco's bed and holding her arms open for him.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Draco screamed at her through his tears.

"Hunny, calm down. We need to get you calmed down before the others come back from dinner. Come here."

"NO! You just don't get it! You didn't see him! You weren't there!" Draco said between broken sobs. "I did that to him Pans. I did that." He said in a whisper before lunging into her arms and crying even harder. Pansy just sat there with her best friend in her arms stroking his hair and whispering comforting words into his ear.

She had gotten worried when Draco hadn't come back for several hours after his rendezvous with Potter. Thinking that maybe Potter hadn't taken it well and had hexed him or something, she'd gone off looking for her best friend. As she was walking through the castle searching for him she had passed Granger carrying a bloodied sleeping Potter. Pansy cast her a sad knowing look before breaking into a jog; she had to find Draco and she had to find him NOW. She headed out of the castle and started searching the grounds. When she saw pale hair reflecting in the moonlight she sighed in relief.

Slowing down to a walk, she headed over to where the kneeling figure was. As she got closer she saw his body shaking and instantly knew that he'd gone through with his plan of breaking up with Potter. She sat down beside him on the bank of the lake and pulled him into her arms just like she had him now, just stroking his hair and holding him. There was nothing more that she could do for him. He had told her everything in a broken voice that she'd never heard come out of the very proud boy. After he had gotten through the whole story she had cried along with him. Cried for broken boy she'd past in the hallway, cried for their lost love, but most of all for the broken boy in her arms. At least Potter had had someone else break his heart, Draco had torn his in half all by himself, and for that she cried.

"Hunny, tell me what's wrong. What happened to get you so upset again?" She whispered into Draco's hair.

"I've killed him." Draco whispered back, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Nonsense darling, I just saw him two hours ago with Granger and the Weasley girl." Pansy said confused.

"No. He's dead."

Pansy was genuinely getting scared that Draco had done something drastic and after seeing what he'd done to Potter earlier that week she was starting to panic. "What do you mean?" She asked, scared of the response she was going to get.

Draco sat up and looked at her. "The light in his eyes...it's...it's just gone. His eyes are just dead." Draco whispered staring off into space. "I finally got up the courage to be able to look at him, and he's so pale. God he's so pale." A sob wracked his body before he continued. "He looked at me. He looked at me and it was horrible Pans...his eyes were this dark, dark green, almost black, and they looked so vacant; like he wasn't even there. I've killed the love of my life trying to protect him."

Pansy grabbed Draco back into her arms and held him tight, the tears streaming down her face as well now. "Hush! You hear me? Hush! You did no such thing. You know Harry, he always bounces back. He's the golden boy; he always bounces back from everything." She said desperately into his ear. The tone of voice that her best friend had just spoken to her in scared the life out of her and she was willing to say or do anything to make it go away. "Just give him time, love. Just give him time." She said as she slowly rocked Draco back and forth and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I ruined my life Pans. I've destroyed the best thing that I ever had and in the harshest way possible. I could have found an easier way, without hurting him so badly to make him see. I was just getting so upset that he couldn't see. And when he started crying like that..." Pansy cringed slightly at the hollow voice that was coming out of Draco. "I just wanted to make it all go away, I wanted to make those tears go away, but I just made things worse." He sat up again and leaned away from Pansy and curled into himself. "Just go away Pans...please just leave me be. Don't make me get up, I can't get up."

Pansy sighed as she wrestled with herself, her mind was screaming at her not to leave him, but he was asking her to leave. She decided that maybe it would be best to just let him be for a little while and try to calm him down later. She got up from the bed and shut his bed hangings and headed towards the door. She made sure to cast a silencing spell on his bed before she shut the door, just in case the other boys came back and heard anything. Draco just laid there staring into oblivion, "I can't do this," he whispered to his pillow.

Hermoine walked into the potions classroom to see that the seat next to Pansy where Draco usually sat was empty. She walked over to the seat and set her stuff down before sitting in it herself.

"So where's Draco?" She whispered to Pansy looking heartbroken.

Pansy turned to Hermoine with the same look in her eyes, "I couldn't get him out of his bed. He hasn't left his room in three days now." She looked behind her to where Harry usually sat. "Potter?" She asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Same. We've tried begging, bribing, threatening, everything. I just..." Hermoine sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't know what to do. This is destroying him." Pansy cast her eyes down at the table in front of her. "He won't talk anymore. I can't get him to eat, or sleep, nothing. He just lays there in his bed all day crying."

"I would have thought they would have both run out of tears by now." Pansy said sadly. "I wish that I could say Draco was doing better but he's not. It's destroying both of them." The two girls shared a sad look before Professor Snape billowed into the classroom, effectively stopping their conversation for now.

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**_

_**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**_

_**I won't walk out until you know**_

Draco had been lying in his bed staring at the wall for what seemed like years when he heard a small creak. Without even turning around or looking he just said, "Go away Pans, I'm not in the mood."

"You never were a morning person."

Draco's head snapped to the door and his eyes widened in fear at the sight before him. There stood Harry, looking just like he had the other day, just with larger dark circles under his eyes. "Wha..."

"Before you say anything just listen, please Dray, just listen for once." Harry said soft but pleadingly.

Draco couldn't find any words, not that he would have been able to say anything from the lump in his throat, which he was pretty sure was the decaying remains of his heart, so he simply nodded.

Harry took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes for a minute. He opened them back up and Draco winced at the intensity of the eyes boring through him and straight to his soul. He was pretty sure that the Gryffindor could definitely see straight into his soul.

He started off shakingly "I.." Harry coughed and cleared his throat, "I need to tell you some things and I'd like for you to just sit there and listen before you respond, if you want to respond at all." Harry looked down at his shoes. "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even think. Anytime I start to think, no matter what I'm thinking about, my mind always wanders back to you. I can barely function without you. I feel like someone has taken a knife and stabbed me through the heart and torn it out, let a herd of hippogriffs trample over it, and given it to a dog as a chew toy." Draco's eyes started watering but he quickly wiped the tears away, he could not let Harry see him cry, it would destroy everything and make the pain he'd gone through the last week meaningless.

"I don't know what to do anymore. It's like after you left me my body forgot how to live. There are times when I have to physically remind myself to breathe. You were my air Dray, you really were. Now that you're gone, my body just doesn't know how to cope. I fall asleep and all I see is you and me together. Us laughing and crying together, being silly, and serious, and intimate, and just being. Just the two of us, and it feels so damn right!" Harry said, his voice getting louder. The passion he heard in his voice was destroying Draco, slowly breaking down his resolve.

"And then I wake up...and smile and look to my side to wake my beautiful other half up and you're gone. You've just vanished and I panic, and then I realize that it was all only a dream and its like you left me all over again." Draco had to strain to hear Harry's words, his voice had gone so soft. He saw a tear roll down Harry's cheek and his insides flipped upside down and he bit back a sob.

Harry continued on, walking over to the window to look out at the forbidden forest, "Do you remember that picnic we had in that clearing we found Dray?" Harry smiled softly and continued on without waiting for an answer, "The sandwhiches that you'd made for us were so delicious, and we sat out in the sun. Me with that tree to my back, and you with your head in my lap as I fed you. And we just sat there eating, and talking, and enjoying each other's company. And then after about three hours it started to rain." Harry chuckled softly to himself. "You just stood there with your mouth open yelling at the clouds, telling them 'How dare they ruin your bloody picnic' except with a lot more colorful language. I just grabbed your hand and pulled you into me and kissed you, before poking you and telling you that you were it, and running away laughing. It was so much fun explaining the rules of tag to you. And we chased each other back and forth, all over that clearing for what seemed like hours until we both collapsed on our blanket laughing and exhausted. I rolled over onto my side and just looked at you. Your hair was completely soaked and sticking to your face in clumps, your cheeks were flushed from running, and you had water dripping off your nose, and all I could think about in that moment was that you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid my eyes on." Harry continued staring out the window, completely lost in his reminiscing, a small smile gracing his lips. "And I told you as much, and you gave me the most exquisitely breath taking smile before saying 'Of course I am'." Harry chuckled again. "You always were such a modest bastard. Do you remember what I said to you next?"

Draco gulped, trying to force the pitiful remains of his heart back into his chest and out of his throat. Harry turned around and looked at him and Draco couldn't breathe, the sparkle in Harry's eyes was there once again and all he could do was stare. After a minute Harry softly said, "That was a question directed towards you. The polite thing to do in this situation is to answer." All the while, keeping Draco's eyes locked with his. Draco closed his eyes and took a raspy breath before mumbling something. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." Harry said.

Draco's eyes shot open and he looked right back at Harry before saying in a whisper, "that you loved me."

Harry just continued to stare at him and Draco blinked suddenly panicking. When had Harry gotten so much closer to him? He was now standing only a foot away from Draco and he was way too close for Draco's sanity. Draco took a deep breath to steel himself, but that only made things worse. Harry's scent of cinnamon and strawberries assaulted his senses and it took everything he had not to break down crying in front of his now ex-boyfriend.

"That's right. And do you remember what you said to me after that?" Harry said coming even closer to Draco. He could smell the scent that he thought he would never smell again...the intoxicating mixture of vanilla and chocolate that was purely Draco. He watched as Draco shook for a second and looked at him tearfully before blinking and regaining his composure.

"That I loved you too." Draco said so softly Harry wouldn't have heard him if he'd been any further away.

"What else?" Harry asked. But Draco just stood there staring down at his shoes with his eyes closed looking like he had no intention of answering Harry's question. Harry gently but firmly put a hand under Draco's chin and lifted his face up, but his eyes were still closed. "Look at me." He demanded softly. Draco slowly obliged him, his eyes slightly glassy. "What else Draco?" Harry urged.

Draco bit the inside of his lip till he could taste the blood in his mouth before taking a deep breath, "That I would love you till the end of time, and..." Draco bit back yet another sob, "and that nothing would ever change that."

**_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_**

_**You are my only one**_

Harry's eyes lit ablaze, before he hissed, "That's right, you promised me that you would love me forever. FOREVER DRACO. And that nothing...NOTHING would ever change that. Last time I checked Draco, this isn't the end of forever and you told me that you don't love me anymore, so then that would mean that something changed that." Harry's eyes were burning intensely now as he got more heated and Draco couldn't look away from them. "So that means that one way or another you lied to me. You are killing me Draco. KILLING ME. You are my everything, I can't do this without you. I feel like just saying fuck it and just giving up completely. Like just giving in and letting the emotions swirling through me consume me and let myself just wither and die. Because I just can't live without you. And even if I could, I don't want to!" Harry screamed, before breathing deeply trying to calm himself back down. He started back up again, only this time much, much softer. "Because Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you. Don't you get it Draco?" Harry turned his head away for a moment to regain his composure. "The world kept turning when you walked out of that classroom but you shattered me to the point where I don't recognize myself anymore. I'm a shell of my former self and I just...I want you back. God so badly that it hurts. I need you more than I've ever needing anything in my life. Dray I'm begging you...please...God please...just take it back." Harry's voice had become raw without emotion and he couldn't talk anymore so he just stood there waiting for what was going to come next.

Tears streamed down Harry's face and Draco looked down and watched them hitting his floor, leaving little water spots on the carpet. He hoarsely managed to squeak out, "I can't."

"Why not! It's so simple Dray! All you have to do is tell me that you didn't mean it! Just tell me that you really do love me...please just tell me...PLEASE?" Harry's eyes implored Draco to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that he was right and that this was just a horrid nightmare.

Draco couldn't take Harry's pleading voice anymore, so he shut him up. He slowly leaned forward capturing the smaller boy's lips with his own, crying as his heart screamed "HOME!!" to him. His mangled heart wanted nothing more then for Draco to confirm what Harry was saying, that it was all a mistake. Harry just felt so good in his arms...it felt so right. Like this is where the two of them belonged...entwined in each other's arms. And then Draco's head kicked back in and he started crying into the kiss. He slowly pulled back, wanting to draw out his last taste of the love of his life as long as he possibly could. He closed his eyes tightly to blink away the tears before wiping his tears, and then Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinking like an owl. Draco cursed at himself as he noticed that Harry's eyes had completely returned to their normal color before he drug up every ounce of courage he could and whispered against the other's lips, "I can't."

Harry recoiled quickly away from Draco, as if he'd slapped him, with a mixture of a confused and hurt look across his face. "W-Why...Why not?" Harry stammered out, the tears quickly filling his eyes again.

Draco just looked at him, feeling completely numb inside at this point before he bit the side of his cheek again and looked into Harry's eyes and stated, "Because I did mean it. I-I d-don't l-love you anymore."

Harry burst into tears, sobbing quietly. "Bastard," he muttered. He took a deep breath and turned towards the door and said shakily, "I just couldn't not try...I'll let you be now...you obviously don't want a Hufflepuff acting Gryffindor around here anyway." And he dropped something onto the bed before running out of Draco's room.

Draco walked over hesitantly over to the bed afraid of what he thought was lying there. The tears blurred his vision as he reached down onto his bed and picked up the promise ring he'd given to Harry on their one year anniversary. He held the ring to his chest with one hand and the other lightly touching his lips as he just stood there unable to do anything but cry. He looked at the inscription on the inside of the ring, "You are my only one" before falling down onto his bed and curling into a fetal position, the ring still clutched to his chest.

_**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and my psychiatrist tells me despite what I may think sometimes, I'm not J.K. Rowling **_

**_Rated M for sexual content & strong language!_**

**_A.N. Okay...theres only one more chapter after this...please please please don't kill me for this...the story got a mind of its own and I just wrote where it took me. So blame my plot bunny, not me! Just keep in mind that there is one moe chapter after this, so...yea._**

**_A.N.: This started off as an idea for a one-shot song fic and it just grew wildly. The main song is "Only One" by Yellowcard. But this chapter has lyrics from "Sorry" by Buckcherry, "Goodbye my Lover" by James Blunt, and "Goodbye Love" from RENT. It's Draco/Harry so obviously it's slash. If you don't like boy on boy action HIT THE BACK BUTTON. This is my first HP fanfiction so please be nice. All flames will be answered publicly. I am not a professional writer so please don't expect me to be. However constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my beta, the lovely shadeshadows Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!_**

Draco had been lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling for at least 6 hours now and he hadn't moved a muscle. Pansy sighed as she walked back into his room, noticing that he hadn't moved since the last time she'd been there. "Hunny, would you like to come with me to get a bite to eat?" She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge leaning over to stroke Draco's hair the way that he liked it. "Or maybe we could have the elves bring you something up here. Hmm? How does that sound love?"

Draco hadn't even blinked or acknowledged her presence. She would have been worried that he was dead, could she not see his chest gently rising and falling. "Hunny, you haven't eaten anything in two days, I'm really starting to get worried about you." She laid down on the bed next to Draco, propping herself up on one of her elbows while continuing to stroke Draco's hair gently. "Hunny, it's okay. I know that you're hurting, a lot, but you need to eat. You need to keep up your strength, I would hate for you to get called in this state. God only knows what would happen to you." Pansy said, tears filling her eyes.

"And you're my best friend Draco, I don't want anything to happen to you. No matter what, I don't want anything to happen to you." Pansy sighed when she still got no reaction from him and hugged him closely. "I'm going to leave you alone for a little while longer. But when I come back I'm going to force you to eat something, if I have to shove it down your throat. Just…just remember that I love you Draco, and that I would be devastated without you."

Draco rolled over onto his side facing away from her and she took that as her cue to exit. She got up off of the bed and opened the bedroom door, casting one final look back at Draco before shaking her head sadly and heading back to her own room. Maybe she should contact Granger. Potter couldn't be doing much better and maybe she was having better luck with him and would have some ideas on what to do. With a slight glimmer of hope, she promptly turned around and headed off towards the Gryffindor tower.

She finally arrived at the portrait to the entryway and politely knocked before standing back and awaiting someone to answer. She stood there for a minute or two before she looked at the portrait and frowned. She knocked a second time and stood back to wait once again.

"Looking for someone?" Hermoine asked Pansy as she walked up to the portrait of the fat lady.

Pansy jumped slightly, surprise registering on her face for a split second before she composed herself. She smiled slightly and responded, "Yes I am, you as a matter of fact."

"Oh, okay. Well in that case, let me let you in." Hermoine whispered the password and the portrait swung open letting the two girls inside. She directed Pansy to sit down on a couch as she sat down on one right across from her. "What can I help you with Pansy?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow in curiosity.

Pansy frowned, "It's Draco." She said quietly. "I don't…I don't know what to do. I think I need help. And I figured that you couldn't be in a much better situation. And us being the two brightest witches in Hogwarts, I figured if we put our heads together, we could come up with something." She looked at Hermoine hope shining in her eyes.

Hermoine nodded, "Got any ideas?"

And the two girls got to trying to figure out what to do to help their best friends.

Meanwhile Draco lay in his bed still staring at the wall, in the same position that Pansy had left him in. He felt so hollow, so empty inside. He just didn't know what to do. His head told him that he had done the right thing, and this was something that he would have to endure; but his heart told him that he needed to go run straight into Harry's arms and beg for his forgiveness. The internal battle was consuming everything Draco had left after three days straight of no sleep. He couldn't sleep, every time he did beautiful emerald green eyes taunted him. And he just couldn't take that anymore, so not sleeping was a better option.

He was silently contemplating getting up and sneaking into the kitchen, he really could use something to drink, when a glimmer of something caught his eye. He looked at where the glimmer had come from curiously, not seeing it anymore and shrugged it off as his over tired mind playing tricks on him. He went back to his musings when he saw the flash again and quickly turned his head; and he saw it. He climbed out of his bed and walked over to his book shelf, kneeling down so he could reach the bottom shelf easily. He gingerly picked up what the sun had been reflecting off of and walked back to his bed. He sat back down, cross legged, with his trinket sitting in his hands. He closed his eyes and remembered back to when Harry had given it to him.

"_I have a present for you." Harry said smiling gently up at his boyfriend._

"_Having you is all the present that I need." Draco said shrugging his eyebrows while pulling Harry in for a scorching kiss. When they both decided that air really would be a good thing, they pulled apart, both panting slightly._

_Harry chuckled, "Seriously Dray, come on. I have a present for you, close your eyes."_

_Draco's grin grew and he put his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes._

_Harry walked behind him and wrapped his arms around the taller blonde. He placed something in his hands before leaning up and brushing a kiss to Draco's earlobe, whispering, "Happy Birthday love. You can open your eyes now."_

_Draco opened his eyes and looked down at what was in his hands and scrunched up his face in mock confusion. "Ummm Harry? Why did you get me a cardboard box covered in paper?"  
_

_Harry swatted on his arm before rolling his eyes and saying in his ear, "You have to take the paper off of the box, and take the present out of the bloody box prat." He kissed his ear again and hugged him close, as Draco began to unwrap the box._

_Draco finally got the string off of the box after grumbling something about stupid ribbon and stupid knots in stupid ribbon and stupid Gryffindors tying stupid knots in stupid ribbon. Harry just chuckled at his impatient lover and continued to watch him open his present. He had spent hours looking through Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade for the perfect gift for the picky blonde when he finally spotted this in the window of a store he'd never been in. He instantly knew that it was perfect and he had it wrapped and taken it back to school with him that same afternoon. Draco finally got the paper off and was opening the box and reaching inside. Harry held his breath, hoping to Merlin that he was going to like what he'd gotten him. Draco gasped as he pulled his present out of the box. He spun around in his boyfriend's arms and kissed him square on the lips._

"_Thank you so much Harry. Oh my gods, it's so beautiful…I didn't…I wasn't…you didn't…" Draco couldn't quite seem to find the right words to say and was fumbling. Harry kissed him again._

"_Hush, Dray. I wanted to; I saw it in the shop window and knew you would love it. Besides, you deserve it, being the world's best boyfriend and all." Harry said grinning at Draco._

"_You're right I do and I am." Draco grinned back at Harry before kissing him again; this time eliciting a moan from him. Draco growled before pushing Harry backwards till his knees hit the back of the bed and he tumbled down onto it, pulling Draco down with him._

Draco snapped himself out of his thoughts, not wanting to think about the amazing sex that had followed the rest of the night. Things like that were still way to painful. He glanced down into his hands and just stared at the beautiful work of metal and emeralds he held in his hands. He looked up into the mirror on his bedroom wall and stared at the reflection looking back at him. The red, swollen, puffy eyes, the huge dark circles underneath his eyes, the cheekbones slightly protruding from malnutrition, and his paler then usual skin. It all looked back at him hauntingly, and he looked back down into his hands. And that's the way it was for a good ten minutes, Draco just kept looking back and forth between his hands and the mirror.

Draco put the trinket into his robes and gasped as he looked up into the mirror. He knew what he had to do now. He stumbled through the corridors and up the stairs, finally arriving at the portrait, which he promptly started banging on. He needed to see Harry NOW!

Pansy and Hermoine were currently sitting on the same couch, facing each other and sipping tea while they discussed what could be done when movement caught Pansy's eye. She turned her head to the side and smiled at the intruder. "Hello Harry." She said softly, she'd been right; he looked just as bad as Draco had.

Harry said nothing to either of them, he just sat down on the couch that Hermoine had earlier occupied across from both of the girls and stared into the fire. Hermoine sighed and placed a hand on Harry's knee, "Is everything alright Harry?"

He looked up at her and nodded slightly. "They were just being too loud and it was hurting my head, I wanted to get away from the noise." Harry said quietly while looking down at his hands.

Hermoine was about to say something when loud banging echoed throughout the common room. Harry winced at the noise, it made his head hurt. He wordlessly walked up to the portrait hole and opened it up, only to have a very, very pale Draco fall into his arms. Harry's eyes shot open wide before catching the blonde in his arms.

"Dray?" Harry whispered tears filling his eyes once again. "What are you doing here?" Harry managed to choke out.

Draco smiled up at Harry and gently brought his hand up to Harry's cheek and kissed him gently on his cheek. Both of the girls had completely shocked expressions on their faces as they smiled tenderly at their two best friends. Maybe they wouldn't have to interfere after all.

Draco pulled back from Harry and smiled slightly before saying softly, "I just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love. Just came to say goodbye love, goodbye." Harry looked at Draco completely confused now, what was he talking about?

"Dray, what do you mean goodbye?" Harry asked, he didn't want to lose Draco again, it would tear him apart and completely destroy him once and for all.

Draco just smiled gently and kissed Harry again softly and gently. He pulled back as he started to feel like he was going to fade away and smiled sadly at Harry before glancing down. Harry's eyes followed Draco's down to his chest where there was a wet spot. Harry looked at Draco strangely before pulling Draco's robe back to be able to look at his chest and he gasped in horror as Draco collapsed in his arms.

_**Here I go so dishonestly**_

_**Leave a note for you my only one**_

_**And I know you can see right through me**_

_**So let me go and you will find someone**_

"DRACO!" Harry screamed while sliding down the wall to lay the boy onto the floor. Pansy and Hermoine came running over at Harry's scream and when Harry ripped Draco's robes from his body they both gasped as they saw. There sticking out of Draco's chest was the beautiful Drawven made dagger, made of silver with the handle twisting into the shape of a dragon with emeralds sprinkling the hilt, that Harry had given him for his birthday last year. Harry kept screaming and screaming Draco's name while Pansy pulled him away from Draco with tears pouring down both of their faces, giving Hermoine room to see if there was anything that she could do for him.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

Early the next day, before it was even light out, Pansy walked up to Draco's bedroom door. She hesitated as she put a hand on the door knob, sobs wracking her small frame. She pulled the door open and walked inside to find nothing amiss, except a piece of parchment sitting against Draco's pillows. She picked it up, crying profusely now, and looked at the words that the one person who really knew her had written in one of his last conscious moments.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._i_  
Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._ii

_I love you my Harry, please never forget that my love._

i Goodbye my Lover by James Blunt

ii Sorry by Buckcherry


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and my psychiatrist tells me despite what I may think sometimes, I'm not J.K. Rowling **_

**_Rated M for sexual content & strong language!_**

**_A.N.: Sorry about the late update, I kinda forgot on Friday...This is the last chapter, thanks for all the great reviews and check out my new fic, "The Untold Prophecy" The song is "Only One" by Yellowcard. It's Draco/Harry so obviously it's slash. If you don't like boy on boy action HIT THE BACK BUTTON. This is my first HP fanfiction so please be nice. All flames will be answered publicly. I am not a professional writer so please don't expect me to be. However constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'd like to thank my beta, the lovely shadeshadows Thanks!! Enjoy and Review!_**

Harry quietly popped onto the familiar hill, letting go of the hand he was holding, he reverently made his way back to the place that he'd been to a lot of over the past couple of years. He walked up to the familiar stone and knelt down smiling.

"I brought you flowers, lilies, your favorite. I thought maybe you'd like them." Harry took a deep breath. "I brought someone with me that I wanted you to meet. But I wanted to talk to you first before I brought him over."

He sat down cross legged on the ground in front of the beautiful headstone. "I miss you. So much that it hurts sometimes. But it's slowly but surely getting less painful to think about you. I wish you could be here. I wish you could see the man that I've grown into. I think you would be so proud of me and how well I'm doing."

"I…" Harry choked back a sob. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here in a while, it's just so hard for me. I just wish you hadn't been taken away from me." Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Hermoine is pregnant! She's going to have twins. She and Blaise are still very much in love too. Pansy is still traveling around the world; she sends me postcards every now and then to let me know that she's okay. Ron and Lavender are on baby number 5." Harry chuckled. "I think he's aiming to out-do his parents. Remy and I have dinner at least once a week; he and Sev are doing wonderfully. Although I still find their whole relationship strange, but don't tell them I said that." Harry looked down at his shoes, a tear escaping his eyes. "No, of course you wouldn't tell them. I need to….I need to introduce you to someone." Harry turned his head slightly and nodded to the person behind him and patted the ground next to him. They walked up quickly and sat down next to Harry, leaving a hand in his for support. Harry smiled softly at their joined hands, took a deep breath and continued. "This…this is…this is my fiancée." Harry stuttered out. "We've been together for a while now, and it hasn't always been easy…" He looked up into the other's face and smiled. "…but we're in love and we've worked things out. I finally proposed last night." Harry chuckled, "You would have loved it, out underneath the stars after a romantic picnic in the woods…." Harry's eyes glassed over slightly as he thought back to the previous night.

_They'd been sitting in the forbidden forest for hours now. Just talking, and laughing, and cuddling with the occasional kiss thrown in. Harry had started off the night with a lovely picnic with so much food they both felt like they were going to pop. They'd finished that and decided rather than going back to their flat, they would stay and relax for a little while. Harry was currently fiddling with his pocket nervously._

"_What's the matter with you? Is everything alright?"_

"_Errrr...yea everything is fine. Just a little fidgety tonight I guess, what do you say to a walk?" Harry asked while smiling._

"_Sure, help me up I'm stuffed."_

_Harry grinned at his lover and offered him a hand. He pulled the other into him flush and they kissed gently before breaking apart and heading off onto their walk. They walked in comfortable silence for about twenty minutes before they came into a clearing. They walked into the middle and looked up at the night sky. The stars above them were twinkling brightly and Harry smiled and turned his head towards his lover._

"_Make a wish love." Harry said softly, giving them a soft kiss on the cheek. Harry watched as he scrunched his face up and closed his eyes, making a wish on the first stars of the night. Chuckling at how cute the other looked like that._

_When the man had opened his eyes he gasped, Harry was down on one knee and smiling up at him. Harry took his left hand in his own, "My love, we've been together for what feels like an eternity and a heartbeat at the same time. I love you so much and couldn't be happier. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_He couldn't breathe at all, let alone speak. With tears pouring down his face he simply nodded his head while beaming. Harry slipped the diamond and emerald ring on his finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around his fiancée, kissing them fiercely. "I love you." He whispered against swollen lips._

_A soft sigh emitted from the man's lips as he leaned forward against Harry. "I love you too Harry."_

Harry shook his head as he felt his hand being squeezed, bringing him back to the present. He smiled at his fiancée before continuing. "It was perfect, absolutely perfect. I'd say I wish you could have been there but...but I think it would have been kind of awkward considering." Harry said smiling down sadly at the headstone. "I always feel guilty starting a new chapter in my life. Like you're going to think that I've forgotten about you or something. I could never forget you. Ever. I make sure of that."

He turned to his fiancée, "Do you mind if we just sit here for a while? I just want to stay a while longer. Do you mind?"

The man smiled softly with complete understanding, "Take all the time you need love." And with that Harry settled against the Oak tree standing in front of the headstone and tilted his head towards the sky while his fiancée settled down next to him, putting his head on Harry's shoulder.

_Hermoine was about to say something when loud banging echoed throughout the common room. Harry winced at the noise, it made his head hurt. He wordlessly walked up to the portrait hole and opened it up, only to have a very, very pale Draco fall into his arms. Harry's eyes shot open wide before catching the blonde in his arms. _

"_Dray?" Harry whispered tears filling his eyes once again. "What are you doing here?" Harry managed to choke out._

_Draco smiled up at Harry and gently brought his hand up to Harry's cheek and kissed him gently on his cheek. Both of the girls had completely shocked expressions on their faces as they smiled tenderly at their two best friends. Maybe they wouldn't have to interfere after all. _

_Draco pulled back from Harry and smiled slightly before saying softly, "I just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love. Just came to say goodbye love, goodbye." Harry looked at Draco completely confused now, what was he talking about?_

"_Dray, what do you mean goodbye?" Harry asked, he didn't want to lose Draco again, it would tear him apart and completely destroy him once and for all._

_Draco just smiled gently and kissed Harry again softly and gently. He pulled back as he started to feel like he was going to fade away and smiled sadly at Harry before glancing down. Harry's eyes followed Draco's down to his chest where there was a wet spot. Harry looked at Draco strangely before pulling Draco's robe back to be able to look at his chest and he gasped in horror as Draco collapsed in his arms._

"_DRACO!" Harry screamed while sliding down the wall to lay the boy onto the floor. Pansy and Hermoine came running over at Harry's scream and when Harry ripped Draco's robes from his body they both gasped as they saw. There sticking out of Draco's chest was the beautiful Drawven made dagger, made of silver with the handle twisting into the shape of a dragon with emeralds sprinkling the hilt, that Harry had given him for his birthday last year. Harry kept screaming and screaming Draco's name while Pansy pulled him away from Draco with tears pouring down both of their faces, giving Hermoine room to see if there was anything that she could do for him._

Harry shot up screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was panting heavily. He turned and looked at his fiancée and buried his head in the crook of his neck before sobbing.

His fiancée frowned slightly while rubbing the smaller man's back in soothing circles. "Another nightmare, love?" He asked with a slight sigh.

Harry shook his head in affirmation before whispering, "It's always the same one." The other man just tightened his grip on him. Harry had defeated Voldemort two years ago so he knew that it wasn't those type of nightmares. He knew exactly what nightmare Harry was talking about and he tried to not let it show, but it always upset him.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you get over that." The man whispered into his hair.

Harry sighed, "Me too. But you just being here and holding me helps a lot. And it's not happening as often anymore. I think just being here is making me think about it." Harry motioned to the graveyard around them. "I'm sorry love, I don't mean for it to anger you."

"Hush now love, just lay back down. Everything is fine, it doesn't anger me at all, I completely understand." His fiancée's arms tightened around him and he laid back down, putting his head on the other man's chest. He breathed in his scent, simply chocolate and vanilla mixed together, and he drifted off back to sleep

"_DRACO!" Harry screamed while sliding down the wall to lay the boy onto the floor. Pansy and Hermoine came running over at Harry's scream and when Harry ripped Draco's robes from his body they both gasped as they saw. There sticking out of Draco's chest was the beautiful Drawven made dagger, made of silver with the handle twisting into the shape of a dragon with emeralds sprinkling the hilt, that Harry had given him for his birthday last year. Harry kept screaming and screaming Draco's name while Pansy pulled him away from Draco with tears pouring down both of their faces, giving Hermoine room to see if there was anything that she could do for him._

_Pansy dragged Harry up the stairs and into Hermoine's room to give the girl some peace so she'd be able to concentrate. She tried everything that she could think of to calm the boy down, but he was having nothing of it. He wanted to be let out of the room and he wanted Draco in his arms NOW! Thankfully his lack of eating and sleeping over the past week or so had severely weakened both him and his magic; resulting in Pansy being able to successfully restrain him from going back down to the common room. After about an hour, Harry just curled up on Hermoine's bed and cried. He cried for his broken heart, for his fear, for his anger, but most of all he cried for the boy lying downstairs on the common room floor. He could still remember the feel of Draco's blood on his hands and he looked down on his hands shuddering. _

"_Pansy?" Harry sobbed out._

"_What's wrong Harry? What do you need?" Pansy looked at the boy worriedly. It had been the first time he'd spoken anything besides Draco's name in the past hour and a half._

"_Can you…" Harry just burst into tears crying even harder as he looked down at his hands still covered in Draco's blood._

_Pansy felt her stomach turn as she followed Harry's eyes down to his hands. "Oh my god hunny, of course!" She quickly cast a scourgify on Harry's hands, feeling guilty that she hadn't thought to do that sooner. She walked hesitantly over to the bed and sat down, pulling Harry into her lap. She rubbed his back just as she'd done for Draco only earlier that day, and she cried with him. She was scared out of her mind and didn't know what was going on, and God she just wished that Granger would get her ass up here and tell them what was going on. Not knowing anything was possibly the worst feeling ever she decided as she comforted Harry and grieved along with him. Soon they were both asleep, each of them lightly snoring. Hermoine smiled softly as she looked at the two of them and decided to let the two of them sleep for the time being._

_When Pansy woke up and saw that it was dark outside, she knew, just knew what had happened and she slipped Harry from her arms and headed out towards the hall. She headed down to the dungeons, she just wanted to be close to her best friend one last time, and curfew be damned. After she'd found the note and read it over, she headed back up towards the Gryffindor tower after some much needed crying of course. She let herself in and headed back up to Hermoine's room. As she got to the door she could hear soft crying and she sighed, just wanting to get this over and done with._

"_Harry?" Pansy whispered. Harry's head came up to look at her and she hated having to hurt him even more by giving it to him, but he'd be furious with her if she didn't. "I found something I think…that I think you should take a look at." Her eyes started filling with tears again as Harry rushed off the bed and snatched the paper out of her hand. He held onto that paper like a drowning man onto a lifeline as he began to read. With every word he read he started crying harder and harder. He looked up at Pansy and was about to ask something when Hermoine burst into the room._

_She looked at Harry sadness on her features, "Harry, I'm sorry…."_

"_NO!" Harry screamed at her._

"_Harry!" Hermoine said in shock, she hadn't expected him to scream at her at all and it surprised her. "What I was trying to…"_

"_NO!" Harry screamed again cutting her off. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He just...he just couldn't believe it…it couldn't…he couldn't...Draco was not dead…he couldn't be…Harry needed him too much…through the tears fogging up his glasses he ran towards the door and stumbled down the stairs. He knew that he heard Hermoine calling after him and saying something, but his mind was overloaded and he couldn't comprehend a thing. He ran full speed down the hallways and down the moving stair cases, leaping in between them when necessary. _

_When he finally reached the floor he wanted he burst out full speed towards the infirmary. When he finally got to the door he'd walked through so many times his hands started shaking so badly that he didn't thinking he'd be able to open the door. He took a few calming breaths and walked into the room and headed __towards the curtains he saw around the last bed. When he stood in front of the curtains he slammed his eyes shut and quickly pulled the curtains open. He opened one eye slightly and saw the very thing he was terrified of. There lying in the hospital bed was the love of his life. It was true…Draco was dead. Harry feel down to his knees, not even feeling when the stone floor hit them hard enough that there would be bruises tomorrow. He laid his head down on Draco's chest and cried yet again. He didn't even hear the door opening up again and Pansy and Hermoine walking in behind him._

"_I'm so sorry Dray, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I shouldn't have ever let you push me away. I shouldn't have accepted that you didn't love me. I'm so sorry that I believed you if even for only a second, I should have know that you loved me all along and never have doubted it. I'm so sorry Dray. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." _

"_Harry," Hermoine said while putting a hand on his shoulder._

_Harry ignored her and kept going, "I love you so much Dray…so much that it hurts. I want to be with you so much. I just want you here with me so bad." _

Harry felt his shoulder being shaken slightly and he groggily lifted his head. His fiancée smiled down at him. "You ready to leave yet love?" Harry just grunted and laid his head back down mumbling something. His fiancée just chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "You never were much of a morning person." He whispered into Harry's hair before picking him up gently and carrying him back over to the gravestone. The young man looked at the stone, "I wish I could have met you." He smiled sadly before apparating himself and Harry to their flat. Harry could finish his visit with his mother another day, he was exhausted and needed his rest.

"_I'm so sorry Dray, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I shouldn't have ever let you push me away. I shouldn't have accepted that you didn't love me. I'm so sorry that I believed you if even for only a second, I should have know that you loved me all along and never have doubted it. I'm so sorry Dray. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." _

"_Harry," Hermoine said while putting a hand on his shoulder._

_Harry ignored her and kept going, "I love you so much Dray…so much that it hurts. I want to be with you so much. I just want you here with me so bad." _

"_I love you too Harry but you're killing my chest." _

_Harry's head shot up as he looked into silver blue eyes._

"_Dray?" Harry breathed out completely confused now. "You're alive?"_

"_It would appear so." He said chuckling slightly and then winced at the pain that caused._

"_But 'Mione said…" Harry looked up at his best friend questioningly._

_Hermoine squeezed his shoulder, "I didn't. You never let me finish. I was going to say I was so sorry for not waking you sooner, I just wanted to let you sleep since you hadn't slept in days." She smiled down at him gently as she watched the light return to his vibrant green eyes as he turned back to look at Draco._

"_You're alive!" Harry whispered in awe of Draco._

"_Harry I'm…" Harry cut Draco's apology off with a kiss. When they finally needed air, he pulled back, his eyes shining brightly._

"_I love you Draco."_

"I love you too Harry." Draco said as he tucked Harry in and crawled onto the bed next to him, wrapping the smaller man in his arms before falling asleep next to his future husband.

_**You are my only, my only one**_

**_A.N.: Okay so I'm a complete sucker and I couldn't possibly have actually killed off Draco...I was going to stop at the previous chapter but it made me cry too much lol...I hope you all enjoyed it and REVIEW!! _**


End file.
